Apache Kid Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = The Vengeance of Running Moose! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Running Moose watches as Apache Kid and other braves hone their fighting skills and becomes jealous of the Kid's popularity and vows to once more restore his former glory amount the tribe. He comes up with a plan to eliminate the Apache Kid and rushes towards the fighting braves and informs them at Mogowa, a mountain lion that has been attacking their livestock, has been spotted prowling in the hills. Running Moose then challenges Apache Kid to go hunting for Mogowa with nothing but a knife between them, Apache Kid accepts the challenge. When alone in the woods, Running Moose pretends to be interested in Apache Kid's knife, but when the Kid naively turns it over to Running Moose for examination his foe tosses it into a nearby tree, leaving Apache Kid unarmed. Running Moose then attacks Apache Kid with his knife, explaining how he plans on eliminating his hated foe and leaving Mogowa to take the blame. However, as fate would have it, Mogowa was stalking in the trees above them and while Running Moose's back is turned the mountain lion pounces on him. The mountain lion easily knocks out Running Moose and then attacks the Apache Kid. However, the Kid manages to slay the beast with his bare hands. When Running Moose regains conciousness, Apache Kid informs him that he will not slay Running Moose for trying to kill him, instead he will bring him back to the village and force him to sit among the women and children of the tribe while he is celebrated for killing Mogowa. This is exactly what happens, and as the celebration goes on into the night, Running Moose vows to get revenge against the Apache Kid. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = The Story of Bullet Ben | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Synopsis3 = Western Story. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = All Must Die | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker4_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western Story. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Murder in the Hidden Mine! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Werner Roth | Inker5_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Tod Grant watches in horror as his father is gunned down by Whip Royce, who had come to take his fathers ranch. As Tod buries his father he vows to get revenge against Royce by becoming and heads to the sheriff's office. There he learns to his dismay that Royce has convinced the sheriff that his father lost his ranch gambling against Royce and that his killing was in self defence. Tod vow to get revenge against Whip Royce no matter what. Deciding to steal a horse and become an outlaw, Tod comes across Aloysius Kare as he is camping out and gets the drop on him. However, when he tries to steal Kare's horse Nightwind, Aloysius whistles causing the horse to buck and knock Tod off. With the boy disarmed, Kare asks why Tod was trying to steal his horse. Kare then decides to help the boy regain the ranch from Whip Royce. First Kare visits the sheriff and learns that with witnesses vouching for Royce, there is nothing he can do. Kare decides that it is time for him to take some action and changes into his alter-ego the Apache Kid. Apache Kid trails Royce and his men and learns that he reason they had killed Tod's father was to gain access to a gold mine that was on his property that Grant did not know existed. Apache Kid confronts the men in the mine, and during the fight Royce's men both die -- on by accidental gun shot and the other falling down a mine shaft. Alone against the Apache Kid, Royce attempts to grab at a large wooden beam, but it disrupts the mines wall supports causing it to partially collapse killing Royce. With Royce dead, Aloysius Kare arranges for the boy to get his father's ranch back. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}